1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disc drive, and in particular relates to an optical disc drive that is externally coupled to a low-end host.
2. Description of the Related Art
Low-end electronic devices are generally limited to a few specific data formats, for example, limited to a FAT 32 (File Allocation Table 32) file system format. Thus, external devices to be coupled to a low-end electronic device are restricted in terms of comporting to the specific data format.
Generally, data is recorded on an optical disc in the ISO 9660 or UDF file system format. However, some cost-reduced multimedia display systems (e.g. digital television) are incapable of recognizing data or files of the ISO 9660 file system format or the UFD file system format and therefore are incapable of coupling to an external optical disc drive, which is very inconvenient. Thus, it is desirable to provide optical disc drives capable of outputting data of the FAT 32 file system format.